<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you look soft under morning light by coupe_de_foudre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936851">you look soft under morning light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre'>coupe_de_foudre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Morning Kisses, warning: hedgehog on fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your bed head is really cute.” Snafu eventually broke the comfortable silence that had settled around them, his hand coming to run fingers through Eugene's hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you look soft under morning light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>drowning in sledgefu fluff atm don't mind me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene blinked his eyes open, grateful one of them had had enough sense last night to close the drapes so that he wasn't blinded by the morning sunlight. He yawned, stretching out his legs until bare toes hit the cold metal of the bedframe and he shivered, tucking himself back under the covers.</p>
<p>He was just considering going back to sleep, indulging in a lie-in for once, when he heard shuffling beside him and suddenly a face was visible out from beneath the covers. “Wha' time issit?” Snafu mumbled, eyes still firmly shut in denial of the new day. Snafu never was a morning person.</p>
<p>Eugene didn't even try to fight back his smile, sliding back down into the warmth of the bed and rolling closer to his boyfriend. “No idea.”</p>
<p>Snafu groaned, rubbing at his nose before he finally blinked his eyes open – an almost innocent look on his face in his vulnerable state. Eugene loved it.</p>
<p>“Well shouldn't ya?” Even half-asleep, Snafu was able to quirk a teasing eyebrow up at him, the hints of a smirk no doubt playing on his lips. “Not like you to sleep in.”</p>
<p>Eugene shrugged, leaning closer. “Maybe I want to for once.”</p>
<p>Snafu smiled, face softening again as he tilted his head enough to brush his lips over Eugene’s chin. He hummed as Eugene leant into the light touch, fingers moving to clutch at Eugene's shirt and keep him close. “It's nice...”</p>
<p>“What is?” he played dumb, peppering kisses over the smooth expanse of Snafu's face and revelling in the way his eyes crinkled with his growing smile.</p>
<p>Snafu gently kicked at his shin, but then hooked their ankles together. “Waking up with you, you fucking dick.”</p>
<p>Eugene chuckled, mouth hovering by Snafu's ear. He nosed at his temple, inhaling deep and letting the familiar, comforting scent of pine and apples wash over him. “That wounds me.” He joked, pressing ever closer to his sleepy boyfriend.</p>
<p>Snafu whined, tugging at his shirt again until Eugene almost toppled right over him. This time, when he spoke his voice was a low growl, “Shut up and kiss me.”</p>
<p>Eugene smirked, bracketing Snafu's body with his arms as he dipped down, face inches away from Snafu's. “Gladly.” He closed the gap, dropping onto his elbows to balance himself better – and as an excuse to lie above Snafu – humming into the kiss when he felt his eagerness returned tenfold. Snafu slid a hand around him, cupping the nape of his neck and teasing at the longer stray hairs he found, and Eugene melted under the touch.</p>
<p>The kiss was nothing too extreme, nothing like the passionate give and take last night, but instead a languid movement of lips reciting a well-rehearsed dance.</p>
<p>That's what kissing Snafu had become lately and Eugene had previously worried that this meant they were drifting apart, losing that spark, but he soon learned that it wasn't that at all; being able to kiss his boyfriend like this, lazily relishing in each other's presence, came only with time and trust and it was an experience unlike any other.</p>
<p>He broke the kiss for air, the quiet room making their deep breaths sound much louder than usual, and he pressed his forehead to Snafu's, staring deep into his eyes. Snafu watched him right back, and Eugene didn't need to see it to know that he was smiling.</p>
<p>“Your bed head is really cute.” Snafu eventually broke the comfortable silence that had settled around them, his hand coming to run fingers through Eugene's hair.</p>
<p>“I don't have bed head.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes you do.” Snafu laughed, hand sliding to cup the side of Eugene's face as he lifted his head enough to steal a chaste kiss. “It's all sticking up. Like a hedgehog on fire. Adorable.”</p>
<p>“Hedgehogs on fire are not adorable!” Eugene protested, pushing himself up from off Snafu's chest and running a hand through his hair. He hadn't thought it was that bad.</p>
<p>Snafu tsked and propped himself up on his elbows, watching him as he got out of bed and searched for pants. “Y'know what I meant.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Eugene shoved his feet into yesterdays jeans before throwing a pair at Snafu, holding back a laugh when they landed on his head. “C'mon, get up.”</p>
<p>Snafu flailed his arms, shaking the jeans from his head with a frown. “What happened to sleeping in!”</p>
<p>He shrugged, smirking at his boyfriend. “Changed my mind.”</p>
<p>“Is it because I insulted your hair? You know I didn't mean to, baby.” Snafu tried to give him his best puppy dog eyes. “I love your hair!”</p>
<p>“I know,” Eugene said, walking around the edge of the bed so that he could lean down and press his lips against Snafu's once again, smiling when the man leaned instinctively into the contact with a muffled whine. “I want pancakes though and the diner stops serving them soon.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Snafu rolled his eyes but swung his legs out of the covers. “But only because those pancakes are to die for.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to send flufftober prompts over at <a href="https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!! </p>
<p>thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>